grimgaroffantasyandashfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhiro
Haruhiro (ハルヒロ) is the main protagonist of Grimgar of Ashes and Fantasy. Characteristics Personality: An awkward person at first, Haruhiro steadily became more reliable and outgoing. Though he is still awkward with new people, he seems to have taken on a support role in the group where he tries his best to keep moral up. He's a bit sarcastic and cynical at times, this is more a defence used due to his natural shyness. He took on the role of leader despite having no aptitude for it, in order to survive with his friends. Appearance: Wavey brown hair and light brown eyes. He would describe himself as "Average". His most distinctive feature are his eyes, which always look tired, even though he isn't actually tired. Thus he was given the Thief Name: Old Cat. Since Haruhiro is a thief, he needs to wear clothes that help him to stay undetected and mobile, he has a black shirt and a robe to conceal himself and no armor whatsoever. Abilities: As a Thief Haruhiro excels at surprise attacks and distractions, he can not hold the attention of enemies like a Warrior but he can play a support role for the Warrior. Taking aggro from the Tank for a long enough amount of time that he can recover. Lock-picking: One of the Thieves first skills, he is not a master of this skill yet, but it allows him to pick simple locks. Close Quarter Combat: Haruhiro is a nimble fighter, fast and precise since he trained under a thief, he has learned the art of of using thief abilities, back-stab and things alike. He is very mobile in combat constantly dodging and rolling and he is shown to be an above average fighter Scouting: One of his favourite things to do is scout ahead, he practices constantly on how to stay hidden and silent, so he might know the enemies and formulate plans for attacking them with his group. Silent Movement: He's a bit of a perfectionist, never thinking he is silent enough. One of his best skills however is the ability to stay hidden. Eyes of the Ender: When Haruhiro gets into a near death experience, these eyes awaken granting him unparalleled power 'Leader' 'Thief' 'White Line' Is a special skill that thieves have which allows them to do a fatal blows to any opponent when performing the back stab skill. This line very rarely shows up for Haruhiro. Master Barbara commented on how it "appears once or twice to anyone who’s accumulated enough experience" and "the difference is rather large depending on the person". Hinting that more experienced thieves will see it more often if the person is skilled. Plot Relationships Manato Haruhiro seemed to look up to Manato during their brief time together, seemingly looking upon him as an elder brother figure. On multiple occasions Haruhiro sought to broach difficult subjects with Manato only to flinch at the final moment and say something else. Haruhiro attempted to protect Manato during a scavenging mission and took an arrow from a Goblin meant for Manato. However just as they escaped the ruins an arrow took Manato in the back and he bled to death before he could be taken to the Chapel. Haruhiro feels responsible for this, as shown by his insistence at paying for the funeral costs and being the one to disperse Manato's ashes. Manato's final words to Haruhiro are 'Counting on you'. Ranta Haruhiro has healthy relationship with Ranta, though there are times where they both insult each-other. On multiple occasions Haruhiro tries to stop Ranta from doing things that are stupid, it shows that even though they do occasionally insult each other he really does care for Ranta. Moguzo Yume Haruhiro is on good terms with Yume, it is shown that he does find Yume physically attractive as he mentioned that he must 'resist the temptation' when Yume was washing her clothes in a casual attire and he was flustered when Yume was holding Shihoru. He does respect her enough to not be perverted in any way, and even goes out of his way to stop Ranta from checking the girls out as Ranta might do something to both Yume and Shihoru that they won't like as seen when he talks to him while he was about to go wash his clothes. After Manato's death, they open up to each other, with Yume resting on Haruhiro's chest. Shihoru Marie Kuzaku Barbara Renji Kikkawa Souma Trivia * Quotes References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Thief